Secrets Involving chocolate
by Korwell
Summary: A late night walk lands Isane lets Isane find out a secret about a certain violent and feared captain. Hinted Yorusoi and Soi FongXIsane. Oneshot


_This idea hit me in the back of the head during a walk then proceeded to attach itself to my head and suck out all of my energy as it threatened to destroy my Yoruichi plushie if I didn't write it. So here it is._

_Disclaimer: If I owned bleach Tatsuki would be a shinigami_

* * *

Hanatarou had been in tears when he ran into Isane. Isane of course instantly looked worried and tried to find signs of an injury.

"Hanatarou-san? Are you injured?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head violently.

"Isane-fuku-taichou, there's a ghost."

Isane thinking logically instantly knew that this was not true but Hanatarou seemed frightened nontheless so she might as well listen. Not like she had been doing anything of significance.

"A ghost?"

"Yes, in the kitchen."

He was frantically making movements now as if talking with his hands. Unfortunately his hands were talking in a foreign language. "There have been noises and odd smells at night-time, and yelling as well and everyone knows that the kitchen is off limits after dinner so it's not likely that it's-" He continued talking at a speed Isane clocked at 300 km per hour. After her head started to hurt from his voice she put what she hoped was a heavy hand on his shoulder, it stopped him short. Even though Isane was prone to nightmares they were often about food and being in soul society almost eliminated all chances of a haunting.

"Don't worry Hanatarou-san there's no such thing as ghosts."

That had been a few hours ago. Now she knew she'd jinxed herself. A nightmare had roused her out of bed sometime past midnight, it had something to do with rice-cakes. In her politeness she found she couldn't wake Unohana despite her intense want to and figured a walk would calm her. How she ended up outside the kitchen was a mystery even to her. When she heard the clanking noises her knees had gotten weak and suddenly something about evil hollow rice-cakes came to mind. After her disturbing rice-cake thought then came one of Unohana telling her to face her fears. Without a second thought her foot crashed against the door.

Her hands in position to perform a high level reiatsu attack, she was met with the view of the kitchen in ruins. Her eyes held an angry yet timid look. It was quite a sight.

Egg shells and yolks made the floor into a goopy mess, pots and pan had been scattered across the floor and counters, and their was something bubbling on the stove. She took account of the entire sintuation and seeing no hollows lowered her hands though she didn't lose her alertness. One wall was completely coated in flour in fact was that-

"Achoo!"

A small feminine sneeze kicked up a large amount of sugar and put Isane back into high alert. What she found though was more shocking than a hollw.

It was Soi Fong.

She might have giggled if she wasn't so frightened of the consequences. The notorious ice queen captain of the second division, the feared and violent general of the miliraty police and the special forces, looked well, cute. She had flour smeared across her cheek and arm, along with what looked like chocolate on her neck. She sneezed again before swearing and realizing Isane was there. She gritted her teeth violently andglared at her,

"What are you looking at trash?"

Had she been staring? Bottom line Soi Fong scared her. She tore her eyes away from the odd sight and bowed respectfully,

"Um, I apologize for the intrusion Soi Fong-taichou."

Soi Fong just stared disgusted at her head. Soi Fong had hurt Kiyone, this wasn't her favorite person in the world. Not knowing what to do next (and not wanting to get stabbed) shecontinued tobow and asked,

"May I query as to why Soi Fong-taichou has been up the last couple of nights in the kitchen?"

The captain quirked an eyebrow,

"Have you been watching me?"

Isane looked up suprised,

"N-no taichou, others have heard noises at night in the kitchen and I just assumed-"

"Don't assume anything about me vermin!"

Isane actually stepped back in fear. As if Isane wasn't there Soi Fong walked to the pot tasted a bit with a wooden spoon and turned an odd green color. She immediately spit it out. Isane noticed the ingredients around her area.

"Um Taichou...?"

Soi Fong's head whirled around as if suprised she was there,

"Why are you still here!"

The short yet scary woman took an angered step towards her. Though it was probably life threatening she decided to take the chance.

"Taichou, is your trying to make chocolates you should use sugar not salt."

Soi Fong stopped dead in her tracks. There was something between shock and understanding on her face.

"You...you know how to cook?"

With her odd food-based nightmares she had decided it was better to know thy enemy and did know quite a bit about cooking and such. Timidly she muttered,

"Um, yes." Soi Fong nodded promptly. "Sugar you say?"

Isane knew that Soi Fong wasn't particulalry arrogant or egotistical except for when she needed to be which was rare considering her feared reputation. For some reason though Isane had thought she was above asking for help. Yet here she was looking guiltily at her feet saying,

"Could you give me a hand? I don't do to well with cooking."

Isane almost smiled. Of course she didn't know that Soi Fong had been desperately trying for the last week to make chocolates before her deadline of Valentine's day and wasn't above needing a little bit of a hand. Now she was almost afraid that Isane would say know, after all they were far from friends. Luckily a smile spread across the healers usually nervous face and she said,

"Milk choco or dark choco? I have a recipe for both."

Soi Fong had already decided to make the milk chocolate but as Isane soon found she was below amatuerish in a kitchen. She figured Soi Fong was the type who ate alot of food prepared by others and having the position she had Isane didn't blame her. Isane at first tried simply telling Soi Fong simple directions without letting them sound like orders. Unfortunately Soi Fong managed to addtoo many of many thingsand salt, once again, instead of sugar.

So she ended upprety muchmaking it herself as Soi Fong wore an oddexpression and attempted to help out whenever she could without messing anything up to badly. Isane was amazed to find that the 2nd division captain, albeit a tad scary, wasn't a truly bad person. Isane actually lost track of time but found it when she asked,

"So who exactly are you making this chocolate for?"

Soi Fong dropped an egg on the floor, was that a blush?

"N-No one of importance."

There was a threat in her voice but Isane thought of it as a blessing that she hadn't said something like 'None of your business weakling' Then a thought occured that rather unwisely found its way to her lips,

"Is it for Yoruichi-san?"

She felt a wave of angry reiatsu eminate from the captain.She gritted her teeth as she held her ground. A cup cracked on the counter.

"H- how dare you suggest such a thing! I don't even-"

But there was a tell-tale pink in her cheeks and shake in her voice. Of course Isane was still frightened.She apologized quickly though and Soi Fong, knowing Isane was needed calmed down.

Finding it easier to keep her mouth shut Isane finished the small amount of work that was left and began on her way out. Halfway out the door she heard,

"Isane-san."

She turned to find Soi Fong with her head bowed,

"Thank you."

Isane was taken aback by this sudden kindness but said,

"Your welcome."

And flustered turned back around smiling.

"Oh and Isane-san?"

There was kindness in her voice. She turned back around,

"Yes, taichou?"

Soi Fong was looking at her feet,

"Could you perhaps keep the chocolate thing a secret?"

Isane smiled and nodded,

"I'll do that."

"Thank you."

She left silently realizing she had probably been helping for a good couple of hours. As she headed toward the fourth division wondering how she'd explain this to Hanatarou she gave a chuckle and said,

"At least I won't have any nightmares about chocolate."


End file.
